list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckle Bine
Knuckle Bine is a Beast Hunter. Relationships *Morel Mackernasey (master) *Shoot McMahon (partner) Powers and Abilities Powers Being a pro Hunter and the disciple of a Single Star Hunter, Knuckle is highly trained in Nen. His natural category is Emission. Since he managed to overpower Gon and Killua, he seems to be also skilled in Enhancement. Knuckle has a large amount of aura, and due to his experience, is able to waste a little of it. He is a capable Ryu user and has excellent control over the flow of his own aura, making it harder for the opponent to predict how he will attack. He also managed to survive Gon's fully charged "Jajanken" without injury, although he was knocked out. He is adept at anticipating the moves of his opponents by analyzing the flow of their aura. Hakoware: "Hakoware" involves Knuckle emitting an indestructible mascot called the "Amortizing Power Redirector (A.P.R.)" onto his opponent after being dealt a blow from Knuckle. A.P.R. constantly lends Knuckle's aura to whomever it's attached to, displayed by a rising counter on its forehead. When adding interest, A.P.R. announces "It's time, adding interest". As long as A.P.R. is attached, any attacks done to Knuckle by his opponent return aura to him, lowering the counter. Until all of the aura lent by Knuckle is returned to him, he cannot be physically damaged by his opponent. The reverse is also true; each of Knuckle's blows only lends aura to his opponent, causing no damage. The interest rate on A.P.R. is 10% of borrowed aura, accrued every ten seconds. As the amount of interest accumulates, A.P.R. also grows in size. If the aura borrowed from Knuckle exceeds his opponent's total aura, the opponent "goes bankrupt". Bankruptcy causes the conjured A.P.R. to transform into the "Individual Ren Suppressor (I.R.S.)", a demon-like mascot that follows the debtor for thirty days and forces them into Zetsu. However, the final effect may be more similar to closing the aura nodes of the target, as Knuckle hypothesized Gon was unable to see a Nen construct the other Nen users could see and feel without resorting to Gyo and despite Zetsu itself being capable of countering In. The victim only accumulates interest when within one hundred meters of Knuckle, but Knuckle can track the general location of the victim at all times, no matter how far away they are. It is worth noting that when Knuckle struck Shaiapouf's copy, A.P.R. was attached to the latter's real body rather than to his clone. Furthermore, Knuckle can use "Hakoware" on multiple targets at once. The ability can be removed by an exorcist, but it takes a great deal out of the Nen remover. Abilities Enhanced strength: Knuckle is stronger than an Enhancer like Gon Freecss. Gon stated that, although he had successfully blocked a punch from Knuckle with both his arms and Nen, he still felt its brunt in his whole body and understood that releasing Ken would result in him losing consciousness no matter where he was struck. Enhanced speed and reactions: Knuckle has proven himself to be fairly quick, easily avoiding most of Gon's attacks. He also managed to move behind Gon's back in a split second. Furthermore, he grew accustomed to Cheetu's astounding speed and was able to dodge or intercept some of his blows. Immense stamina: According to himself, his strongest ability is running away due to his advantage in "Hakoware". Knuckle is noted for his ability to run at full speed for an extremely long time, even exceeding a cheetah, evading four police cars for a day and night when he had only just graduated from primary school. It is highly likely that his endurance increased after growing and learning in Nen. Hunter license: Knuckle has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight enemies much stronger than him. Due to his ability, he has adapted a hit and away tactic together with Shoot McMahon against other Nen users, which consists in capturing or dealing the final blow after the target's Nen is sealed. Versatility: '''Knuckle is very versatile, being able to successfully cooperate with various Hunters with completely different abilities and personalities. '''Intuition: '''He has high battle experience, which can lead him to predict the next move of his opponent just by looking at the flow of their aura. '''Animal connection: '''Moreover, he is very well-liked by animals, which, according to Ging Freecss and his son, is proof of being a good Hunter. '''Keen intellect: Knuckle is an experienced and highly perceptive combatant, although he is often too impulsive and reckless. Proficient hand-to-hand combat: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Knuckle is adept at close-quarters combat. He fights using mainly his fists, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. Because of his mastery, Gon had to keep Ken active because he was unable to tell where Knuckle would hit and parry all his blows. Killua Zoldyck acknowledged his utter superiority to Gon in bare-handed fighting and the latter commented his combat skills are on par with Kite's. Arithmetical genius: Knuckle is an arithmetical genius, being able to do very complicated calculations quickly and without erroers. Weaknesses '''Emotions: '''He could have defeated Gon with only two blows if not for his kindness, which has often been said to be his greatest weakness. In fact, Killua Zoldyck claimed that he is as strong as Kite, physically speaking, but he is too soft. Despite being a good strategist, Knuckle is also hot-headed and very emotional, which can make him unable to stick to his plan. '''Warm-up: '''He claims to need four or five punches to get warmed up. Category:Hunters Category:Nen users